The Tinhaven Accords
Transcript THE ACCORDS FOR THE PEACEFUL AND COOPERATIVE EXPLORATION AND SETTLEMENT OF TEOL EXECUTED AT TINHAVEN Recognizing that this newly-established frontier may contain great resources and discoveries in which all peoples and governments may benefit Desiring that the various governments of the world refrain from war and conquest over this new land Recognizing that a fair and equitable distribution of these abandoned lands such that its resources, discoveries, and territories may be used for the good of all persons Acknowledging the dangers that may be posed by such an unexplored land, both by heretofore unidentified local threats and those that may be imposed by rogue outside forces Acknowledging that such dangers may be best addressed by organizations with experience in adventure and exploration, and that such equitable distribution may be best addressed by a division among peoples, rather than among nations ' It is agreed as follows: Article I' The new frontier, designated as Teol, shall be the province of all peoples. Teol shall not be subject to any claim of national sovereignty by any State party to these accords. Article II' The States party shall establish a Council of peoples, comprised of five members representative of their races. The seats shall be held in the initial expansion period of seven years by an Elf, Dwarf, Halfling, Gnome, and Human. The Council shall establish a Bureau of Papermancers, led by five appointed Parchment Masters, each replaced after two years of service. Members of the Bureau shall have the power to submit Papermancers as candidates for the position. Each Council member shall be subject to removal by a unanimous vote by the remaining four members. If vacated, that seat shall be filled by a simple majority vote of the remaining four council members, from a selection of members of the same race, one candidate put forth by each State party within 60 days after the precedent removal. Article III' The Council shall be vested with all legislative authority within the territory of Teol, subject to the existing limits and prescriptions of international law and the international community of States. The Council shall vest the Papermancers with the authority to accept and issue Requisitions for tasks necessary to facilitate the exploration and settlement of Teol. Any party may submit a Requisition on any topic, excluding the establishment of formal settlements. Such Requisitions relating to the formal establishment of further settlements shall be issued only by the simple majority vote of the Council. Any other efforts to establish a settlement or any other claim of sovereignty without the consent of the Council and their Requisition published by the Papermancers shall be invalid. Article IV' All Settlements as formally established consistent with the processes of Article III of these accords shall be afforded its own local and autonomous authority, subject only to the supremacy of the laws of the Council. Each Settlement, as established, shall submit a formative document of its governing body and powers to the Council. Such Constitutions shall only be rendered invalid with a unanimous vote of the Council, or if justice requires. Article V' The Papermancers shall approve the submissions of Guilds of explorers and adventurers subject to guidelines as they shall, in accordance with the Council, later compile. The Papermancers shall license such Guilds as they approve with total authority to accept and perform Requisitions. Article VI' The Council shall appoint Circuit Judges to act as the Judiciary of the land. Such Circuit Judges will serve for life, and will ride circuit across settlements to solve disputes in accordance with the supreme law of the Council. The Council shall appoint mayoral executive officers for each existing settlement. The Council may remove and replace such officers with cause. Article VII'''' The governmental bodies of these accords shall remain in existence until the total lands of Teol have been divided up through formal Requisitions for Settlements.